To Start Over
by Bloody Amethyst
Summary: Lucy and Gajeel find themselves in the same boat so to speak. They start going on missions together and partner up. will there be only a deep friendship? Or will love blossom?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucy POV

I turned in my bed and sighed, one more night where I had barley gotten any sleep. I sat up and looked at my alarm clock that stood on my bedside table. 5:43 it read.

_Oh, well, might as well get out of bed and get ready for the day._ I thought and got up and went in to the bathroom to take a long shower.

~ Time Skip ~ On her way to the guild 2 hours later ~ Nobodys POV

When Lucy arrived at the guild not many were in, it was too early. But Mira was behind the counter and Gajeel was at his usual table, a few others were scattered around as well. She shouted 'good morning' to every one and got the same back. She went up to Mira and asked for a strawberry smoothy and after having paid for it did she walk up to the mission board, looking over her choices.

"Take out a large group of bandits, too hard, protect a caravan, must be more people, take out 3 wyverns, oh, it has two keys as reward, but not by my self, too hard." She muttered to herself. Ever since her team stopped going on missions together had she had trouble finding good missions to go on. Just then did the doors slam open.

"We are back!" Natsu shouted, his arm around Lisanna shoulders. This was the reason her team no longer went on missions together. Natsu had started dating Lisanna. Lucy felt tears prickle in her eyes but turned back to the board before anyone could notice. She decided to take the wyvern mission. But before she could take it had an other hand grabbed it. She looked over her shoulder in irritation. Behind her stood Gajeel, he looked the mission sheet over then nodded.

"Good choice, Bunny girl. Me and Lily can help you if you want." He said, Lucy blinked.

"You want to go on a mission with me?" She asked, he nodded.

"We both need to get away from the guild for the same reason, so me and Lily will take you on this one." He said

"What do you mean 'the same reason'?" She asked him

"Later." He said, Lucy hesitated, then nodded.

"Okay, lets go." She said. They went over to the bar counter and got it stamped by Mira. Then they got Lily and left the guild.

~ On the train ~

Lucy sat looking out the window with Lily opposite her, Gajeel was sprawled out on the floor due to his motion sickness. Lucy sighed at patted her lap.

"Put your head in my lap." She said and when Gajeel hesitated she continued. "Trust me, it will help." He looked at her then crawled over to her and put his head in her lap while still sitting on the floor.

"I be dammed." He sigh and pushes his head closer to her stomach and inhales her sent. Lucy laughed.

"I told you it helps." She said, then she thought about the reason she knew and her smile vanished. She hopped Gajeel wouldn't ask how she knew it helped.

"I won't ask how you know this help, but I suspect it has something to do with Salamander." He said, Lucy flinched.

"I don't want to talk about him, at least not yet." She said

"You don't have to." Gajeel said

"Thanks. Speaking of which, what did you mean earlier?" She asked

"I meant that both of us have had our hearts broken when the one we like chose someone else." He said, and Lucy could hear slight pain in his voice.

"Levy is dating someone?" Lucy asked shocked

"How did you know it was Levy?" Gajeel asked, looking up at her.

"Well, she is the only female in the guild that you are really close to, so she was the only one I could think of." Lucy explained. Gajeel nodded.

"I thought you knew she had started dating, you two are so close after all." He said

"I thought so as well, but now? If she has started dating someone and not telling me, I don't know what to think." Lucy said, feeling slightly betrayed.

"I also thought she would have told you." Lily said, he didn't like seeing his friend and partner so down as he had been lately.

"Who is she dating?" Lucy asked carefully, not wanting to hurt him more then he already is.

"Jet." Gajeel answered, a slight growl in his voice. Lucys eyes widened.

"What?" She asked

"I can smell them all over each other." Gajeel said, Lily nodded. He could smell it as well.

"I never saw that one coming, after all, she has turned him down for years." Lucy said, a slight frown between her eyebrows. Gajeel nodded. Then he pressed his face closer to her stomach and she could feel her shirt getting wet. She hesitated then started to run her fingers thru his hair, hoping it would help him relax. After a few minutes he relaxed.

"Wake me when we are nearly there." He murmured sleepily.

"Of course." Lucy said with a slight smile on her lips. Combing his hair with her fingers while watching the landscape go by outside the window.

"Thank you, Lucy-san." Lily suddenly said, Lucy looked at him surprised.

"For what? And please, drop the 'san'.'" Lucy said

"For letting us come on this mission. Gajeel need something to take his mind of off this whole tuning with Levy. It has hit him harder then he is showing." Lily said

"It will help me as well. So I'm the one who should be thanking you two." Lucy said, looking down at the sleeping slayer in her lap. "Those last few weeks has been hard. I miss my team. But I don't want to hold them back from where they want to go either. The worst part is that he don't even realize how much he has, and still is, hurting me." She bit her lip.

"You really like Natsu-san, don't you?" Lily asked, Lucy nodded.

"But I'm trying to go forward, to not let it control my life." Lucy said and gave him a pained smile.

"You are so strong. I'm glad you want to move forward from this." Lily smiled at her

"I want to make my parents proud of who I am and the road I'm walking." She smiled, Lily smiled back at her.

"I'm sure they are." He said, that made her give him a big smile.

After that they talked about what else had happened in the guild.

Liker Freed and Miras engagement and Canas relationship with Bacchus.

And about master Makarovs latest attempts to show off the girls bodies in Sorcerer Magazine to try to draw more people to the guild.

~ After they have talked to the client ~

The three Fairy Tail mages had been walking in the forest the wyverns were supposed to live in for several hours now.

Lucy looked at a rough sketch of the forest and where the wyverns had been seen.

"According to this, it should take us at least the rest of the day to find the wyverns, if not half the night as well." She said with a slight growl and put the map back in the back pocket of her tight jeans.

"We just have to keep our eyes open as it gets darker, so they don't manage to surprise attack us during the night or while we sleep." Lily said from his place on top of Lucys head, where he had been sitting and watching the map from.

"It will be fine, it's just some..." Gajeel said and looked back at them, but stopped mid sentence. "Watch out!" He screamed. Lucy and Lily turned and Lucy jumped back, just in time to avoid getting swiped aside by the front paw of a huge wyvern.

"Ghaaa!" She screamed, landing to Gajeels left, Lily still on her head. She grabbed Taurus key as Lily jumped of her head and landed in battle mode on her left side. "Is it just one of them, or all three?" Lucy asked, just then the other two wyverns came out from the shadows around them.

"Gihi. Lets do this, you two." Gajeel grinned. Lucy looked up at him, then around them at the wyverns.

"Oh, hell. Lets do it with a bang." She said, grinning back.

"In true Fairy Tail fashion." Lily said with a smirk.

The three mages attacked at the same time.

Gajeel pulled in air too send a huge roar at one of them, Lily drew his sword, Lucy summoned Taurus.

Then, at the same time, they launched their attacks.

They struck at the same time.

Within seconds the three wyverns lay dead on the ground. Lucy sent Taurus back with a thanks.

"Well, that was easy." She said and turned to her guild mates.

"Yea, so, shall we track back thru the forest tonight, or set up camp?" Lily asked

"Lets set up camp, we don't want to hurt ourselves trying to get out of here in the dark." Gajeel said, the others nodded. Lucy touched Virgos key and asked her for some blankets and something to eat. In a puff of light pink smoke the maid appeared with some blankets and food.

"Here, princess. Blankets for all of you. Kiwis for the exceed, steak with metal fries for the slayer and chicken wrap for you." She said and gave Lucy everything.

"Thank you, Virgo." Lucy smiled at her. The spirit bowed and left. Lucy gave the other two a blanket each and their food. They thanked her and sat down and dug in to their food.

Gajeel POV

I took one of the metal fries and put it in my mouth. My eyes widened and I had to fight to hold back a moan.

_Holy shit. This is pure iron._ I thought, I looked over at Bunny girl and tried to figure out how her spirit could get ahold of it, and how flame brain could be so stupid as to let her go. Not only was she a great mage and fighter, but also a great asset with daily things.

"These are great Lucy, where did she get those?" Lily asked. I looked over at him and had to stifle a laugh. He had kiwi all around his mouth and looked like a kid who had just tasted his favorite desert.

_But then again, I could say the same about myself with those iron peaces. I have never, not even when I lived with Metalicana, tasted iron this pure. So, how and where did that maid spirit, Virgo I think Bunny called her, get those?_ I thought to myself as I took the last of my burger and showed in to my mouth.

"They have food in the celestial world and she once told me that all food and the clothes she gives me is from there." Bunny said, I blinked.

"How can they have iron this pure there? Isn't that a place of spiritual things?" I asked her, she just shrugged.

"I'm not sure how it works or how they make the things they have. I have only been there once and I didn't have time to look around much, since it was a party to celebrate that we had gotten our of the fairy sphere." She said, my eyes widened.

"You have been there?" I asked, she nodded.

"How was it? Lily asked a second before me, she put a finger against her chin while thinking.

"It was beautiful, but very different from here." She said with a smile. "Oh, and one day there is three months here." She finished.

"So, you were gone for three month and no one noticed?" Lily asked just as I was about to open my mouth to ask the same thing.

"Me, my old team, Levy and Juvia were there when we were supposed to train before the GMG." She said,her voice soft.

"Ah, that explains why no one knew you were gone." I said. Bunny nodded. I could see the pain in her eyes.

_She must be thinking of flame brain again._ I thought

"Everything was so easy back then." She said softly. Me and Lily looked at each other, none of us liking the sight of the bubbly blond this down.

"Sometimes it helps to talk about it and sometimes only time and keeping busy helps." I said, thinking of Levy and how I had been on a lot of missions back to back since I had found out she and Jet had hocked up a few weeks ago.

"Yea, but there isn't much to say about it. He broke my heart, and don't even realize it, that's it." She said, shrugging. I saw Lily roll his eyes.

"He didn't realize because held an idiot. Most people in the guild suspected that you liked him. And we will thought he liked you as well, with how he always was around you." Lily said, walking over to her, sitting down in her lap. She gave him a small smile and petted his head carefully.

"I know, he is probably the densest person in the guild." She said, I nodded. I hesitated then said.

"We worked pretty well together on this mission, what do you say about us going on more missions together, as partners. We could both need the company and this way we can take harder missions to get away from the guild longer." Both Bunny and Lily looked at me in shock. I shrugged. "It will give us something to focus on rather then those two." I said, not knowing if I should have suggested the partnership or not. But Bunny nodded.

"Sure, why not. This way I won't have to stress over my rent as much either." She smiled at me, a real smile. "Thanks, Gajeel. What about you, Lily? Are you okay with me joining you guys?" She said, looking down at him. He smiled up at her and nodded.

"Yea, it will be fun. Since it's as both of you said, you both need the time away from the guild and you need the company and we can go on better missions this way." He said, looking at me and Bunny. She smiled at us.

~ Time Skip ~ Shortly after they lied down to sleep ~ Nobodys POV

Lucy looked up at the sky, unable to sleep once again. She sighed and turned on her side.

"Can't sleep?" Gajeels voice asked her.

"No, I haven't slept well in a while now. I'm sorry if I woke you." Lucy said, she heard Gajeel move.

"You didn't. Why can't you sleep?" He said, Lucy shrugged.

"I don't know. It's been like this since just before the team split up. I can't seem to fall asleep, and if I do, then it's a restless sleep with nightmares." She said, sounding a bit lost. She heard Gajeel get up an move closer. He sat down beside her, his back against the tree.

"Want to talk until you fall asleep then?" He asked

"What about you? Don't you need to sleep?" She asked, sitting up and leaning her back against the same tree.

"I'm fine." He said

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you run away from home? I never heard the reason for it." Lucy bit her lip then answered.

"My father wanted to marry me of to the son of a duke, just so he could expand his wealth. I was nothing more then a thing he could sell to highest bidder." She looked down at her hands.

"And then he hired Phantom to take you back." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Lucy nodded. She leaned her head against Gajeels arm, the highest she reached the way they sat. Gajeel moved his arm so it was around her shoulders instead.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, Lucy looked up at him.

"For what?" She asked

"For hurting you and for being such an ass back then." He answered

"I have already forgiven you for that a long time ago." She said, resting her head against his chest. Suddenly she felt really tired, and calm. She didn't understand why, but then she heard the heartbeat just under her eat. "So that's why." She murmured, closing her eyes.

"What is?" Gajeel asked, surprised at how calm he felt, despite how close Lucy was.

"Your heartbeat. I have missed the sound of a heart beating near me." She said, her voice sleepy. Gajeels eyes widened.

"You have become used to always having someone close by." He said, Lucy nodded. Her eyes still closed.

"Can I stay like this for tonight?" She asked

"Sure, sleep tight." He said and closed his own eyes. Hoping Lily wouldn't make a too big a thing out of it in the morning.

***** AN ********

Hi everyone. I hope you like the first chapter. =D

I will try to upload a new chapter every Sunday, and will hopefully manage it, except for the days I work.

Please R+R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy POV

I woke up to the sound of the forest around me. I tried to turn, but something held me in place. I lifted my head and saw Gajeels arm around me. I blinked, then blinked again, then I blushed.

_How? Why?_ I thought, but then it all came back to me and I realized that I had just had the best sleep in a very long time. I smiled slightly, then I put my head back on his chest, closed my eyes and fell asleep again.

Gajeel POV

I woke to Lily poking me, I opened one eye and glared at him.

"What?" I asked grumpily, I hated being woken like that.

"Only that Lucy is using you as a pillow and you seem fine with it." He said and crossed his arms over his chest. I blinked at him then glanced down at the woman beside me. She seemed calm and at peace, not something I was used to when people were around me. I sighed and looked at Lily.

"As you probably know she has been having a hard time sleeping lately." I said, he nodded.

"I have noticed that she has seemed less energetic lately." He said

"Yea, well, last night after you had fallen asleep we found out why." I said, resting my head against the tree behind me.

"And?" What was ?" He asked

"She has become used to always hearing the sound of a heart beating close by when she sleep." I said, I saw how Lilys eyes widened in surprise. Then, as he looked at Bunny, they softened.

"Must be because Natsu always slept over at her place and probably sharing a room with Erza when out on missions." He said softly. I nodded.

"So, I didn't really want to tell her 'no' when she asked if she could sleep like this." I said, Lily nodded with a small smile. He knew I wasn't as cold and indifferent as I acted in the guild.

"I'm glad she was able to sleep." He said. Then we heard a groan and I felt Bunny move. We looked at her as she opened her eyes and looked around at us.

"Morning." She said with a smile and sat up. Stretching her back.

"Morning." Me and Lily said.

"Slept well?" I asked her, she smiled and nodded.

"I haven't slept that well in a long time." She said.

After that did we get up and Lucys maid spirit, Virgo, appeared with breakfast. A fruit salad with chicken for Lucy, a warm sub with kiwi on the side for Lily and a large warm sub with melted iron shavings on for me.

"She is spoiling us." Lily said halfway thru the meal. I nodded in agreement.

"She does that sometimes. Not all the time, but now and then she do." She smiled. It was obvious she loved her spirits.

"Well, I'm not complaining. This is one of the best breakfasts I've had while out on a mission." Lily said, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Same here. When your team split up they didn't realized what they lost." I said, taking a huge bite of my sub.

"What? Free food?" She said, a glimt of humor in her eyes. But I saw the pain she tried to hide. It was the same as what I saw every time I looked in a mirror.

"That too. But I was thinking more off the fact that you are a great fighter and mage." I said, she blushed slightly.

"Really? They never really let me do much, so I always thought everyone assumed I was weak." She said, bowing her head slightly.

"Far from it. And not only that, but you are carrying too. So, I can't really see why they wanted to split up the team." Lily said. Bunny looked at us and smiled.

"Thanks you two. And the team hasn't been officially disbanded, we just stopped going on missions together." She said and shrugged.

"Odd." I said, she nodded.

"I'm thinking of telling master that I'm no longer on the team. That way we can do as you suggested earlier, and team up." She said, I gave her a smile.

"Sounds good to me." I said

"Me too." Lily said

~ Time Skip ~ Lucy POV

We had just left the clients house and a huge smile split my face as I looked at my new keys.

"Oh. My. Mavis. I have been looking for those two for years." I exclaimed, Gajeel and Lily looked at me.

"Which one did you get?" Gajeel asked me

"Pegasus and Lupus." I said, and, when I saw there confused looks, continued. "The Winged Horse and The Wolf."

"Ahh. I wonder what kind of power the have." Lily said

"I don't know. But if we find a place where I can summon them we can ask and I can make a contract with them." I said

"There is a park not far from here. I'm sure we can find a place where you can summon them there." Gajeel said, I nodded, smiling.

We quickly found a good place and I took out my two new keys.

~ After making a contract with them ~ Nobodys POV

Pegasus was a beautiful silver color, brown eyes and used wind magic and can fly really, really fast.

Lupus was a deep black color with blue shades and blue eyes. He uses shadow and sound magic. He was also very good at tracking and hunting.

~ Time Skip ~

The three Fairy Tail mages arrived back at the guild later that day and Lucy went right up to to Makarov office to talk to him about her leaving her old team and partnering up with Gajeel and Lily. She even go him to promise not to tell the guild or her old team.

"Why my child?" He asked her, she hesitated.

"Because I don't want more to deal with then I already have." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"I like Natsu, as more then a friend, and to get over him I can't stay on his team. And Gajeel has promised to help keep me busy with missions until I'm okay again." She answered

"I didn't know that." He said apologetically

"Few really knew, but some suspected." She said

"Well, this changes some things." Makarov said and scratched the back of his head.

"What do you mean, master?" She asked him

"We got a mission that is requesting you, but it's a S-class mission, so you and Gajeel can't go alone." He said

"Why not send Laxus with us? We get along alright, and, he is S-class." Lucy said, Makarov blinked. Then he nodded.

"Okay, I will do that. Here is the mission sheet, go tell Gajeel that I prefer if you leave tomorrow morning." He said, giving her a paper.

"Will do so." Lucy smiled and stood up.

"Take care of the boys out there." Makarov said, Lucy laughed.

"I will try my best to keep them out of too much trouble. But I am, just like them, a true Fairy Tail mage." She said, making her guild master laugh.

"Tell Laxus I want to talk to him, would you?" He said, she nodded and left the office. On her way down she told Laxus that his grandfather wanted to talk to him. He nodded and went to talk to him. When he passed her he ruffled her hair and said.

"I'm glad you are better. The guild wasn't the same when you weren't your usual bubbling self. Just tell me if you want to beat up the flame brain for hurting you." She had been about to stick out her tongue at him for ruffling her hair, but now she just gaped.

"How?" She asked, looking around to make sure no one had heard what he had said, but the only one who had noticed was Gajeel.

"I'm not blind, Blondie. I see more then people think. And you can relax, the only ones I have told are my team, no one else." He said, she smiled up at him.

"Thanks. I don't want it to come out." She said, he nodded and went to talk to his gramps.

Gajeel POV

Me and Lily sat at our usual table waiting for Lucy to come down from talking to master.

"There she is." Lily said, nodding towards the stairs. I saw her come down and heard her conversation with Laxus. After wards did she walk straight over to our table.

"How did it go?" I asked

"It went well. He had a mission for us, it requested me, and is a S-class." She said and sat down beside me.

"That's why he wanted to talk to Laxus?" I asked, she nodded.

"Yea, since none of us is S-class and I don't feel like dealing with my now old team, so I said he could check with Laxus, since we get along alright. I hope that was alright" she explained

"Sure, when do we leave?" I said

"Tomorrow morning." She said, me and Lily nodded.

After that we just talked, trying to get to know each other better. A while later did Laxus come up to us and joined our conversation. We continued talking until Laxus said.

"Gramps never said what the mission was about. Can I see the mission sheet?" I blinked, I had forgotten about the mission.

"Sure, it's something about some monster. I'm not sure what." She said, Laxus nodded and read the sheet over, when he lowered it I gestured for it and he gave it to me.

*_S-class mission : kill a monster that's attacking our town_

_Location : XX town_

_Reward : 6.000.000J + 1 Celestial key_

_Requested mage : Lucy Heartfilia_*

"Doesn't sound too hard, but we shouldn't underestimate it." Laxus said when I gave it back to Bunny. I nodded.

"Well, it _is_ a S-class mission. So I kinda guessed that it would be dangerous, so you don't have to tell me not to underestimate it." Bunny said

"Worried?" I asked, she shook her head.

"No. I know we can do it." She said, we smiled.

"You got that right, Blondie." Laxus said

"When are you going to realize you are blond too?" Bunny asked, sounding exasperated, but there was a small smile on her lips.

"When ash brain realize he is an idiot." Laxus said, I saw Bunny stiffen slightly but then relaxed.

"In other words, never." She said. Both me and Laxus started laughing at that. Lily snickered.

"Exactly." Laxus said, just then did I cast a look on the clock.

"Dame, it's already midnight. And our train leaves at 8." I said

"And non of us have packed for the mission yet." Bunny said

"See ya tomorrow." Laxus said and left using his lightning speed, we blinked.

"Thank was fast." Bunny said

"Well, we should leave as well. See you at the station tomorrow morning." I said as we left the guild.

"Yea, see ya tomorrow." Bunny said and walked of.

Nobodys POV

Lucy walked home, dredging the silence in her house. She unlocked her door and walked in.

"Hello, how have you been?" A voice said, she jumped and turned.

"Gray! What are you doing here?" She asked her ex-teammate, who were only in his underwear, sitting in the couch.

"I haven't seen you in forever, and wanted to see how you were doing." He said

"Oh." She said. "Well, I don't have time right now. I have to pack for a mission tomorrow and then sleep." She said, shrugging.

"Need any help with the mission? I can get the others and we can all go." He said

"It's okay, I don't need help. It's only a quick mission to take out a monster." She said, Gray blinked.

_Since when did she act as if a monster is no big thing?_ Gray thought

"It's no problem, it would be my pleasure to drag flame brain out of bed." He said

"Neither Erza nor Natsu is home, they are out on missions." Lucy said, glad she managed to say Natsus Name without stuttering.

"Oh, then it can be just you and me then." Gray said

"No, I don't need the help. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Lucy said, starting to get irritated.

"Whaa. Calm down. I didn't mean you can't take care of yourself. I just wanted to help." Gray said, lifting his hands in the universal gesture for peace

"Then where were you when I did need the help a few weeks ago? Where were you when I fought the dark mages a week ago? I did need your help then, but now? Now I have others who help me when I need it. So stop pretending I'm more then just an other member of the guild. Because you all showed quiet obviously that's all I am to you." She said, breathing heavily. Then she stalked up to her closet and pulled out a backpack and some clothes, putting her clothes in the back pack.

"Lucy, I..." Gray said, but Lucy interrupted him.

"Save it. I don't haven time for your excuses. I need to get to bed. So if you could please leave it would be a great help." She said

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. And who are you working with now?" Gray said, bowing his head.

"So was I, and it's no one you need to worry about." Lucy said, her voice snappy. Grays shoulders sagged and he nodded. Leaving thru the front door, closing it gently behind him.

Lucy locked it and walked over to her bed, sat down and took her alarm clock. She sat it on 7 so she could take a quick shower and get something to eat on the way to the station. Then she went in to the bathroom and prepared for bed before undressing and lying down, hoping to get at least a little bit of sleep.

Gray POV

I walked thru the streets towards my apartment while thinking of what had happened at Lucys apartment.

_How long has she been working alone? Why didn't she ask us for help?_ I thought

"Gray!" I heard a voice shout, I turned and saw my girlfriend, Juvia. I smiled at her.

"Hi, already back? That was fast." I said and gave her a hug.

"The mission was easy for Juvia." She said, then she frowned. "But you don't seem very happy. Did something happen?" She asked, I sighed.

"Lucy practically thru me out of her apartment when I went there to visit." I said and told her everything that had happened while we walked to a cafe that was open 24/7. We sat down and ordered what we wanted.

"Juvia isn't that surprised." She said, I stared at her. She just shrugged. "Juvia isn't." She just said.

"Why not?" I asked, trying to see what she had.

"Lucy likes Natsu and she was hurt when he chose Lisanna, and was hurt again when you and Erza stopped going on missions with her for Juvia and Jellal, rather then inviting us to come with all of you. You left her alone when you knew how much she hates being alone more then anything else." She explained between sips of her tea. I just sat there, staring while I took in what she had said.

"I can't believe we, I, did that to her." I said, then I looked up at Juvia, panic in my voice. "Do you think she ever will forgive me?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Juvia don't know. Lucy is a very forgiving person, she forgave Juvia and Gajeel after all, but even she has things she can't forgive." She said, I slumped down in my seat. Feeling like the biggest A-hole in the world for treating Lucy, who I see as a sister, like I had.

"Wait, you said she likes Natsu?" I asked

"Yes, she do, it wasn't hard to see for someone watching. But Juvia thinks those feelings are dwindling." She said

"Why do you think that?" I asked, once again amassed by her observation skills.

"Lucy is someone who won't stay in a dark place for too long, either she will get out of there by herself or someone will help her, since people just seem unable to leave her alone when she is down. But either way, she won't stay depressed." Juvia explained, I nodded, that sounded like Lucy.

Nobodys POV

Gray and Juvia stayed at the cafe talking for an hour more before going home.

In the meantime was Lucy lying on her bed, trying to sleep but knowing she wouldn't get any.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nobodys POV

Lucy sat at the station a quarter before she was to met her guild mates, but she hadn't been able to sleep, so she had left home earlier then she would have otherwise.

"You're early." Laxus said, making her jump. She looked up at him, a small smile on her face.

"Yea, I couldn't sleep." She said, Laxus nodded and sat down beside her when she gave him his ticket.

A few minutes later did Gajeel and Lily arrive, Lucy gave them their tickets as well.

When the train arrived they got on and found a privet compartment and sat down.

When Lucy jawned for the fifth time did Gajeel ask.

"Couldn't sleep tonight either?" Lucy shook her head.

"No, you know I rarely can these days." She said, Gajeel moved form his place across from her to the seat beside her. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close so that her head was resting against his side.

"Sleep. You will need your strength later." He said. Lucy smiled.

"Thanks." She said before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Gajeel saw Laxus raids his eyebrows in question so he told him about the reason Lucy had been unable to sleep.

"Poor woman. She doesn't deserve this." Laxus said in a kind voice, Gajeel shook his head.

"No, she doesn't. I want to beat the crap out of Salamander for hurting her like this, but that isn't what she needs." He said, Lily hopped up in Lucys lap and lied down. Falling asleep in her lap.

~ Time Skip ~ After the mission + 1 1/2 month ~ Gajeel POV

_It's been nearly two months since me, Lily and Bunny started going on missions together._ I thoughts as I walked towards Bunny's apartment, where me and Lily had spent most of our time when we haven't been in the guild or out on missions. I thought back on those last few weeks and how my feelings had changed. I didn't feel as much pain as I used to when I see Levy, and my heart beats even faster when Bunny smile at me or laugh then it ever did for Levy. _Damn, I have fallen for Bunny Girl._ I thought, not really wanting to admit it, but I knew that it was no use denying it. But that didn't keep me from being afraid, the only one I had ever liked was Levy, and she had not even thought of me in that way in the slightest. I decided that unless I got some sort of hint from Bunny, I wouldn't do anything to change our situation, I didn't want to lose her friendship.

Lucy POV

I was in the kitchen making dinner for myself and Gajeel and I was thinking of the last two months and smiled. I had realized about a week ago that I had fallen for Gajeel, and I scared me. I wasn't ready for this. I looked around and my eyes landed on the wights Gajeel had put in the corner.I blinked. _He spends more time here, then he do in his own place._ I though. I was shocked but couldn't help feeling happy at the same time. As soon as I had understood how my feelings had changed I had decided that unless I saw or heard something from Gajeel I wouldn't act on my feelings. His friendship was more important then that. And I didn't want to be hurt again like I was with Natsu. _Gajeel is nothing like him._ My inner voice said, I smiled. I know that if something happens between me and Gajeel I can trust him with everything that I am.

Nobodys POV

After the two mages had eaten they walked to the guild to try find a good mission for the two of them while Lily was away visiting the exceed village.

They walked up to the mission board, not noticing the looks a blue-haired script mage was giving them. They took a mission to capture a group of mage bandits, then they walked up to Mira and got it approved. She knew about them teaming up, and she was relieved that Lucy no longer went on solo missions, not because she thought she couldn't handle it, but because she was worried something would happen to the blond woman. She had seen how depressed and tired she had been since her team stopped going on missions. So, she approved the mission with a smile and told them to have fun and be careful. They nodded and left.

Levy watched them leave and clenched her jaw, she had grown tired of Jet already, and had realized she liked Gajeel, so she didn't like that that he spent so much time alone with Lucy instead of like her like he used to. She didn't like being jealous of her best friend, but she was, and she needed to get Gajeels attention back on her and away from Lucy.

Lucy and Gajeel walked to the station not knowing about the negative thoughts of their blue-haired guild mate.

They sat down on the train, talking about the mission and trying to figure out how to handle the mage bandits.

They talked to the client, the major of one of the villages that had been attacked, and got more information about the bandits and then they set off in the direction the bandits had been known to travel.

They had to travel thru two other towns before they found the bandits camp. And by then both of them were tired and irritated of walking thru uneven terrain. And they attacked before the bandits even knew they were there. But even then did they put up a good fight. There were about 30 of them and all of them were decent fighters and mages.

Lucy summoned Taurus and Loki from the start and Lupus when Taurus got sent back due to a heavy wound to the abdomen.

When nearly all of them were down did she hear Gajeel make a sound off pain and when she turned after having taken down the last of her oponents she saw that he was lying on the ground, holding his side, there was a lot off blood, and one of the bandits stood over him with a wicked looking blade. She reacted on instinct and lifted her, a picture of Aquarius in her mind, and a stream of water hit the bandit in the chest, sending him back in to the last two bandits, knocking them out.

She was breathing heavily as she ran up to Gajeel. She didn't have time to figure out how she had been able to use water.

Lucy POV

_Don't die. Don't die._ I thought as I knelt beside Gajeel. Checking his side. There was too much blood.

"Loki! Go and get Virgo! I need her to help me with first aid." I said, and looked up at the lion. He nodded and left.

"I will go back as well. You need to save your strength, princess." Lupus said, I gave him a shaky smile and nodded.

Virgo appeared a second later and started tending to Gajeel. After she was done she said.

"You should get him to a hospital as soon as you can, princess." I nodded and took out Pegasus key. I knew I didn't have much magic left. But I didn't care. I had to get Gajeel to the hospital.

"Open gate of the Winged Horse! Pegasus!" I called. And in a puff of smoke he appeared.

"Princess. I heard from Lupus what happened. Where do you need me to take you?" He as as he went down on his knees to make it easier for me and Virgo to get Gajeel up on his back. I sat up behind Gajeel, using my whip to keep him on Pegasus back.

"To the closest hospital." I said, then turned to Virgo. "Can you tie up the bandits and take them to the Rune Knights?" She nodded and bowed. And Pegasus launched himself in to the air.

It didn't even take us 10 minutes to arrive at the hospital, after that is everything a blur. Doctors came and took Gajeel in to operation.

I sat outside, waiting for news on how he was.

_I can't lose him. Not like this._ I thought, my hands in tight fists.

Nobodys POV

A couple hours later came a doctor out. And Lucy stood.

"Miss Heartfilia?" He asked, Lucy nodded. "Mr Redfox will be alright after some rest." He said, Lucy sighed and sank down on the chair she had been sitting on.

"Thank Mavis." She said, then she looked up at the doctor. "Can I see him?" She asked, he nodded.

"Yes, but stay calm, he is still unconscious." He said, Lucy nodded and walked in to the room Gajeel was in. She sat down beside him.

"Don't die on me, Gajeel." She whispered and put her head down beside him on the bed and fell into a restless sleep. Exhausted with worry and using so much magic.

~ Time Skip ~ 2 days ~

Lucy had contacted Makarov after she had woken the first day. And had asked him to keep it from the guild, since she knew that Gajeel wouldn't want to worry them when his life no longer was in danger and would be fine after a few days rest. And Makarov had agreed.

Now she sat holding his hand, praying he would wake up soon. He had been murmuring unintelligent words for the last few hours. And he had seemed restless.

Then she heard him say, clear as if he was awake.

"Love you, Lucy. Please, don't leave me alone." She stared at him, but no more words fell from his lips. She felt her heart pound as if she had been running a marathon.

"Gajeel." She whispered. Then she closed her eyes. "Please don't tell me this is a lie." She said, a tear making its way down her cheek.

"Why made you crying? And what don't you want to be a lie?" Gajeel asked, his voice hoarse. Lucy had jolted at the sound of his voice. She looked at his face, biting her lip before saying.

"You talk in your sleep." She said, Gajeel stiffened.

"What did I say?" He asked, he felt sweat break out on his back and in his hands.

"You asked me not to leave you alone... and... that you love me. Is it true?" Lucy explained, Gajeel opened his mouth to tell her 'no', but then he saw the hope in her eyes and remembered her words, and instead of lying did he tell her the truth.

" Yes, it is." He said, looking her in the eyes. He saw how they went huge with surprise, then tears weld up and she smiled the biggest and happiest smile he had seen on her in a long time. Then she hugged him, and he had to fight not make a sound, she had touched his damaged side. But what she said next took away all his pain.

"I love you too, Gajeel." She said, her face against his neck. He smiled, and he could have sworn he could fly with how happy he felt. He hugged her back, ignoring the pain it caused him.

"Thank Mavis. I thought you only thought of me as a guild mate and friend." He murmured, hiding his face in her hair.

"I though the same about you. I couldn't image you seeing me as something more, after all, I'm so different from Levy." Lucy said and sat up. Smiling with tears in her eyes.

"I can say the same about me and Salamander." Gajeel said, Lucy laughed.

"Yea." She smiled at him. "So, what now?" She asked.

"Want to be my girlfriend?" Gajeel asked, feeling nervous.

"I would love to." Lucy smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

Both were grinning like idiots when the door open and the doctor came in.

"I see that you are awake, good. How are you feeling?" He asked Gajeel.

"My side hurts, but not too bad." He answered, the doctor nods.

"If you want to and if you stay still for the next couple of weeks, you can go home now if you want to." He said, Gajeel nodded.

"I will do that. I can relax more at home then here." He said

"I will make sure you do." Lucy said with a stern voice. She knew Gajeel was taking his wounds lighter then they were. So she would make sure he did as little as possible.

"Good. I have a feeling this young man won't stay still for long otherwise." The doctor said, Lucy nodded.

"We have a really good healer in our guild, I'll ask her to have a look at him as well." Lucy smiled. Gajeel growled.

"I'm right here you know." He said grumpily. Lucy smiled at him.

"We know. But you can't deny the fact that you wouldn't have stayed still for more then a day at most." She said, Gajeel blushed slightly and looked to the side with a 'tch'.

"Now that that's been cleared, I will go and check you out at the front desk. Take care of each other." The doctor said and left the room. Lucy and Gajeel looked at each other and smiled before Lucy helped Gajeel out of bed and leave the hospital. They walked to a small restaurant to eat before they returned home.

They were nearly done eating when Gajeel asked.

"What happened after I went down in that forest clearing yesterday?"

"It was two days ago." Lucy started, then she bit her lip.

"What?" Gajeel asked, he was surprised that he had been out that long, but something else had happened as well, he just knew it.

"I don't know how it happened, but I used a water attack and took out the last three guys." She said, feeling small.

"Water? How is that possible?" Gajeel asked in shock. Lucy shook her head.

"I have no idea." She said, Gajeel, sensing how insecure she felt, took her hand across the table, squeezing it.

"I'm sure there is an explanation for it." He said, Lucy smiled slightly at him. Squeezing his hand back in thanks.

"There is." Loki said and sat down beside them. They jumped slightly, since they hadn't notice him arriving.

"Loki. How long have you been here?" Lucy asked, but she didn't let go of Gajeels hand.

"Long enough that I saw him take your hand and that you relaxed when he did." Loki said, giving her a small smile. Lucy blushed, but smiled.

"What is the reason Bunny could use water magic earlier?" Gajeel asked the big cat. Loki nodded.

"You drew on Aquarius power. Any celestial mage whos magic is strong enough and if they have the spirits trust can draw upon the power of a spirit they are contracted to." Loki explained, looking at Lucy. Her mouth fell open in shock.

"Aquarius trust me?" She asked, feeling dazed. The two males laughed at the stunned blond.

"We all do. Aquarius just don't know how to show it." Loki said

"Okay, I will think more about that later. Now, tell me more about this, and why haven't you told me about this before?" She said

"We were forbidden by celestial law from telling you until you manages to do it once on your own first, since the only ones who can use it on their own the first time is those who wish to protect someone else. It can be thought, but it was deemed too dangerous for just any human to be able to use that kind of power. Imagine if someone like Angel had learned how to use this power." Loki said, Lucy nodded.

"I understand. So, what can I do with this?" Lucy said, sounding calm. But Gajeel felt her hand tremble slightly and she had a secure grip on his hand.

"You can use our powers as if they were your own, but it will take time and practice as well as training. You will have to widen you magic containers as well as train physically so that your body can withstand the powers of some of the spirits coursing thru your body." Loki said, Lucy nodded. "And it's different for every mage what aspects of our power you gain. Some who has had Aquarius key as only been able to control water if it is already there, but you created it form nothing." He finished.

"I need to think about this. Can we get some time? I will call you later, Loki." She said, looking at the lion. He nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"You okay, Bunny?" Gajeel asked, Lucy smiled at him.

Yea, somehow. I'm just overwhelmed. An entire new side of my magic I have never even heard about. And I don't know what to think about it." She said

"What we first need to do is pay for our food and then find somewhere to spend the night. Then, if you want to, I can help you figure out what to do from here." Gajeel said, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Really? You will help me?" Lucy asked excited.

"Of course. What kind of boyfriend do you think I am?" He said, smirking at her. And grinning wider when she blushed a pale pink.

"A fantastic one." She said, and giggled when Gajeel also blushed slightly. "Lets go." She said. And the two mages left the restaurant as soon as they had paid for their food.

It didn't take them long to find an inn to spend the night in. They took a room with only one bed, a queen sized one. After all, they were used to sharing bed now since they had shared bed most nights since that first mission.

But both hoped that the other wouldn't push the issue of sex for a while, but with Gajeels wounds they didn't have to worry for a few days at the least.

Lucy told Gajeel to go to sleep before he fell due to exhaustion. He glared at her but did as she said. He could feel that he had pushed a little too hard with getting out of the hospital and directly to a restaurant. His wounds ached and he actually nearly wished he had stayed at the hospital for an other day.

~~~~ AN ~~~~

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.

Please R + R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nobodys POV

Lucy and Gajeel had been dating for 2 weeks and been on a couple more missions.

Lucy POV

We had just gotten back from a mission and I was tired and hungry. Gajeel had his arm around my waist to support me as much as he liked being close.

"Lets go to my place and eat something and then sleep. And tomorrow we can take a day off form the guild and just take it easy." Gajeel said, I nodded and rested my head against him.

"That sounds great." I said with a smile.

We were walking thru a dark alleyway when Gajeel bowed down and kissed me out of the blue. I smiled in to the kiss as I returned it. I love his kisses. They are just like him, you expect it to be hard and demanding and unyielding but instead it's soft and coxing, leading. I hummed and ran my hands thru his hair, scratching my nails against his scalp and he purred. He would never admit it, but he sound like a big, happy cat.

Suddenly I felt him stiffen, then he turned his head and looked down the alleyway. I also looked. There, with a hand over her mouth and glittering eyes, stood Lisanna.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." She said, lowering her hand.

"It's okay. Just don't go blabbering to anyone about this." Gajeel said in a gruff voice. His arm around my shoulders.

"Why don't you want other to know? They would be happy for you." She said, sounding confused

"Both of have recently gotten over a heartbreak. And we don't want the guild to think we are just using the other as a re-bound." Gajeel explained. I was surprised he had told her even that much.

"Oh~." Lisanna said slowly. Then she smiled. "Well, I'm happy for you. I won't tell anyone." She said, we smiled at her.

"Thanks, Lisanna." I said, she bit her lip.

"It's my fault, isn't it? The reason for your heartbreak? You liked Natsu, didn't you?" She said, looking up at me. I nodded.

"I did. But after I had gotten over the worst hurt I was happy for you. And I have gotten over my feelings for him, and is happy with Gajeel." I said, I saw Lisanna relax, then she smiled at me.

"Thank Mavis. I thought you would hate me for stealing him." She said, I shook my head.

"No, it wasn't your fault. It was his choice." I said

"Thanks. Hey! What do you say about a girls evening out tomorrow? Just you and me, going out eating and talking." She said, I smiled at her.

"I would love too." I said, then I looked up at Gajeel. "Unless you have something planed." I said, he shook his head.

"No, go out and have some fun." He said

"Then lets say at 6pm tomorrow." Lisanna said

"The café at the south corner?" I asked

"Sure. I love their cream cakes." She said

We said our goodbyes after that and on our ways.

I sank down on a chair in Gajeels kitchen. The tiredness that had disappeared when he kissed me had come back with a vengeance.

"We still have soup in the freezer, do you want me to heat some up for you?" Gajeel asked, I looked up at him with a grateful smile.

"That would be great. I feel like I'm to tired to even stand right now." I said

"I'm not surprised. You opened three zodiac and one silver key at the same time." Gajeel said, I could hear pride in his voice.

"It's thanks to the training I've been doing lately." I said, I thought about how hard I had been working on leaning how to use my spirits powers.

"Yea, you have been doing great." Gajeel said and put a bowl on the table in front of me.

"Thanks, sometimes it feels like I'm not progressing at all and then I look back on how far I've come in just two weeks and I'm glad I did that training." I said between spoons of soup.

"And how you complained while you trained." Gajeel smirked

"I will probably continue to do that." I said

"Good, it's fun to listen to." Gajeel said, I just rolled my eyes.

"Of course you would be think that." I muttered. But there was a smile on my lips.

~ Time Skip ~ 1 month ~ Nobodys POV

During the last month had Lucy and Lisanna become as close as sisters, they talked about everything. And Lucy had told her about her newest powers and that that had caused her to become closer with Aquarius and that the mermaid no longer dragged her in to her attacks. She had also told her about her relationship with Gajeel.

And Lisanna told Lucy about her and Natsus relationship.

It was Lisanna Lucy went to when she wanted to have girls talk or wanted someone to come with her to go shop for new clothes or books and the like.

In other words, Lisanna had taken Levys place as Lucys best friend.

Lucy POV

I was sitting in my apartment, writing on my novel when a knock was heard from my front door. Confused over who it could be, I opened the door and saw Lisanna standing there. Tears streaming down her face.

"Lisanna! What happened?" I asked, stepping aside so she could enter.

"It's Natsu. He dumped me. Saying there is someone else he likes more." She cried. I pulled her to me in a hug.

"That idiot." I muttered, Lisanna just clung to me, crying against my shoulder while I hugged her.

I closed the door with my foot and led Lisanna over to my couch and sat down with her.

We sat there for what seemed like hours, but was probably just a few minutes, before she fell asleep. A while later the door opened.

"We're back." Gajeel shouted, I heard him move around, then he and Lily came in to the room. They stopped when they saw Lisanna. Then Gajeel scowled. "Why have Kitten been crying?" He asked, 'Kitten' was his nickname for Lisanna. I also scowled.

"That stupid Flame brain broke up with her, claiming there is someone else he likes." I said. I was beyond irritated and on my way to become angry. I wanted to beat the crap out of him.

"What? Who would that be?" Gajeel asked, I shrugged.

"I have no idea. But I do know that Lisanna needs to get out of here for a few days." I said. The men nodded.

"I'm going back to the guild and gets a mission for us. I will see if I can find one that will take a few days." Lily said, I smiled at him. When he was nearly at the door he turned and asked. "Shall I tell Mira about this as well?" I smiled coldly and nodded.

"Yes, she deserves to know that that idiot hurt her sister." I said, Lily nodded and left. I stroked Lisanna hair slowly, hoping it would calm her like it had calmed me when my mother did it to me when I was a kid.

"Right now I just want to storm back to the guild and beat that idiot up." Gajeel muttered and sat down on the floor beside me. I shook my head.

"That won't help." I said

"It will make me feel better. I don't like seeing the Kitten crying. Nearly as much as I hate seeing you unhappy." He said, resting his head on my leg. I blushed, but smiled down at him and ran my free hand thru his hair and he closed his eyes and purred quietly. He could be such a sweetheart sometimes, even if he didn't like showing it much.

"You two seem so perfect for each other." Lisanna said suddenly, I looked down at her as she sat up.

"Thanks. Lily is at the guild and gets a mission for us. I thought you could use the time away from the guild and 'him'." I said, Lisanna smiled.

"Thanks you guys." I said, Lisanna smiled.

"No problem, Kitten." Gajeel said, his head still against my leg.

We sat like that and Lisanna told us how Natsu had told her it was over and I felt anger course thru my veins.

He had just told her in a pretty cold way while they had been eating lunch, and he had acted as if it was something she wouldn't mind, smiling that goofy way of his.

"How can someone be that stupid and ignorant?" I asked, the others shrugged. Just then did the door open and Lily came flying in.

"I found a mission that will keep us away from the guild for about 2 weeks." He said and showed us the mission sheet.

*_Mission : Escort princess Hisui E. Fiore from Crocus to xx town by foot/carriage_

_Estimated Time : 2 weeks_

_Reward : 1.000.000J for each person that works - four person team at most_

_Will work together with a group from an other guild._*

I smiled.

"This is great." I said. The others nodded.

"I remember you telling us that you and the princess got along pretty well." Lily said, I smiled and nodded.

"Then lets go, we need to be there tomorrow afternoon at the latest." Gajeel said, we nodded.

"I just need to run back home and get some clothes." Lisanna said, I shook my head.

"Virgo can do that. She usually packs for all of us anyway." I said. Lisanna hesitated, then nodded.

We left for the train station and after having gotten there I contacted Virgo and asked her to pack for all of us. And just after we had sat down on the train did she contact me to tell me that she was done.

Gajeel POV

Virgo had just told Bunny, and she us, that our things were packed and stored in the spirit world.

We were sitting on the train, or they were sitting and I saying down with my head in Bunnys lap. I had no desire to fall to the ground due to motion sickness.

I closed my eyes and focused on Bunnys scent as the train moved. I could hear her, Kitten and Lily talk before I drifted off to sleep as Bunny combed my hair with her fingers.

Nobodys POV

The four Fairy Tail mages arrived at the palace 2 hours before the deadline. They were met with the sight of the twin dragons of Sabertooth and the Trimens (minus Ichiya) from Blue Pegasus.

As soon as the three Blue Pegasus mages saw them they smiled and came up to them. Gajeel growled, but stopped when instead of flirting the three men merely smiled and greeted them.

"It's nice to see you again Lucy, and I'm looking forward to working with you again." Hibiki said

"The same." Lucy said smiling. And seeming Gajeels confused look said. "Me and Hibiki worked together on a mission before you and I teamed up." He nodded his understanding.

"So, since you have teamed up with Gajeel I take it you ditched your old team after all." Hibiki said, sounding pleased. Lucy nodded.

As they talkies the twin dragons and their exceeds joined them as well.

They had a great time during the mission and by the end of the trip had the girls told the others about what had happened, how Natsu had acted and how Lucy and Gajeel had gotten together. By the end of it had their respect for the fire mage lowered a great deal and Sting couldn't believe he had once looked up to him.

As they were about to leave and return home did the princess say.

"Next time I need a job done I will contact you all." That made the mages smile. They had worked well together.

They walked towards the train station, talking about the mission when Sting said.

"I actually hope I get to fight you in the next GMG, Lucy. You have become really strong, and it would be fun to see who of us would win." He said

"Of course, you would win, Sting." Lector said, but Sting shook his head.

"I'm not so sure about that. Her magic is so adaptable it would be hard to come up with a strategy to beat her." He said

"Did you just compliment me?" Lucy asked shocked. Sting nodded.

"You deserve it." He said and smiled at her.

"Thanks, and I would love to fight you, just so I can test how strong I have become." She said with a smile.

~ Time Skip ~ At home ~

The four Fairy Tail mages walked thru the streets towards the guild, Lisanna had said she wanted to go, she didn't want the others to think she ran away. They walked thru the large doors and in to the guild. They got a chorus of 'welcome back' as they walked up to the bar and Mira.

Mira jumped over the counter and hugged her younger sister.

"How are you?" She asked, Lisanna smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm alright. Thanks to those three." She said, Mira smiled at them.

"Thank you." She said, they shrugged.

"We would never leave a friend behind who need us. And Lisanna is a great friend." Lucy said

Mira POV

_Thank Mavis for Lucy and the others. I just hope that nothing happens between her and Natsu now, Lisanna might not be able to take it._ I thought

Nobodys POV

The four mages had been back for only a few hours when Natsu walked in thru the doors.

Lucy and the others sat with Laxus and his team and talked about the mission, they turned and looked at Natsu when he came in, but then turned back to their conversation.

~ A few min earlier ~

Natsu looked around the guild and grinned when he saw who he was looking for.

He walked right up to the table where she sat with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey, Luce, I have something I want to say to you." He said, the goofy grin still on his face, as if he he didn't see Lisanna sitting right across the woman he was talking to. Lucy looked up at him, disinterest.

"What is it?" She asked

"I would have asked 2 weeks ago but you weren't here." He said

"Just tell me what you want." Lucy said, exasperated.

"Be my girlfriend. I like you." He said, gasps could be heard from all over the guild. Lucy just looked at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Everyone! Happy New year! I hope your new years eve was great.

~~~~ Here comes the chapter ~~~~

Chapter 5

"Be my girlfriend. I like you." He said, gasps could be heard from all over the guild. Lucy just looked at him.

"No." She said and turned her back to him, she met Lisannas eyes and the two women understood the other perfectly.

Lucy saw the pain in Lisannas eyes, but also determination.

Lisanna saw how bad Lucy felt about what the dragon slayer had just done and became determined not to blame Lucy for it.

"What? Why not? I like you." Natsu shouted angrily. Lucy sighed and turned to look at him again.

"Just because you like me doesn't mean that I like you. And I already have someone else I like." She said, Natsu looked furious.

"Who?" He shouted

"None of your business." Lucy said, calmly. Not looking at him.

"It is if I'm saying it is." He shouted, getting angrier.

"No it isn't. Who I like is of no ones business except my own and the man I like when I chose to tell him." Lucy said, turning to glare at him.

"Unless you tell me I won't accept a 'no'." Natsu said heatedly.

"You have no choice but to accept it. Because that is the only answer you will get from me." She said

"Just tell me!" He shouted, his hands and arms lit with fire.

"Or you will do what? Beat it out of me?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"If that's whast it takes." He growled

"Then it's obvious you don't like me. You would never hurt the person you truly like on purpose." Lucy said, preparing for him to attack.

During the whole exchange has the whole guild been dead quiet. None of them liked the way Natsu was handling things.

Natsu threw himself at Lucy and everyone gasped, not really believing he would attack her. Lucy stood up and kicked him away from herself and the table. Then she concentrated on her connection with Aquarius and sent a barrage of water bullets at him.

The whole guild, minus Gajeel, Lily and Lisanna, gasped. Then they stared at Lucy.

Natsu staggered to his feet, also staring at her.

"Since when can you use water magic?" He asked, shocked.

"Since I learned how to use my spirits power as my own. That was Aquarius power if you wanted to know." Lucy smiled sweetly. Natsu shivered. When Lucy smiled when she was angry it never spelled well for the person she was angry at.

"That was fantastic." Makarov shouted from the railing of the second floor. Lucy looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you, master." She said and sat down on her chair again. Starting up the conversation she and the others had before Natsu interrupted. It didn't take long before the others started questioning her about her new found powers.

Lucy laughed and answered as many questions as she could.

A bit later when she went to get a new milkshake from Mira was she cornered by that very woman.

"So, you have someone you like?" Mira asked as she handed the blond her drink. Lucy smiled, she knew this would come.

"Yes, but as I told Natsu, it's no one else's business but mine and that person." Lucy said, Mira pouted.

"Can't you tell me? I can help you confess." Mira said, her eyes glittering. Lucy shook her head.

"No, I have it under control." She said

"Fine. But you keep me in the loop." She said. Lucy smiled.

"See you later, Mira." Lucy said, leaving the bar without promising her anything.

Mira just smile, not noticing that Lucy didn't promise to keep her in the loop.

Lucy POV

I walked back to the table, sitting down between Gajeel and Freed, hoping Mira wouldn't think too much of it.

I looked around the guild while I sipped on my shake and listening to my friends talk. My eyes fell on Levy and I had to take a double look.

The look in her eyes and on her face. I had never seen it on her before. I couldn't figure out what that look was, and as soon as she realized I was watching her she looked away. I frowned, turning back to the table, thinking about that odd look on Levys face.

"Lucy, what's up?" Lisanna asked

"Huh?" I asked, looking at her.

"You look like you have been given a quiz you can't solve." She said, I blinked.

"Not far from the reality, actually." I said, she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh? What happened?" She asked

"I saw a look I can't figure out. I have seen the look before, just not on that face." I said

"What kind of look and on whos face?" Laxus asked

"I don't know, I can't pinpoint the look. And it's on Levys face." I said, keeping my voice down, not wanting Natsu to over hear me.

"Levy?" Gajeel asked, I nodded. I saw Ever, Lily, Lisanna, Bixy and Laxus look over at her discreetly.

"Well, I be dammed." Laxus said with a low whistle, I looked at him with a question in my eyes.

"Yea." Bixy said, nodding.

"I never thought I would see that look in her eyes or on her face." Ever said

"What kind of look?" Gajeel asked

"I'm not surprised you couldn't pinpoint the look, Lucy." Lisanna said

"It's hate and jealousy." Lily said, I blinked.

"What? Why would she look like that at me for?" I asked

"Maybe she like Gajeel and don't like that you two have teamed up." Ever suggested

"That can't be it. I can smell her and Jet all over each other." Laxus said

"Her and Jet?' Ever asked, the two slayers nodded.

"Never saw that one coming." Bixy muttered

"I said the same thing when I first heard about it." Me and Lisanna said at the same time. We smiled at each other.

"You knew about them?" Ever asked

"I told them." Gajeel said with a shrug of his shoulders. The others nodded their understanding.

"So, we still don't have any idea of why she is looking at me like that." I said

"It could still be that she likes Gajeel but has the hots for Jet, or the opposite." Bixy said, I looked up at Gajeel at that. He took my hand under the table and squeezed it lightly in reassurance. I squeezed back. I could feel that he was tense, and I didn't like it. I knew he didn't have any feelings left for her, but, I know just how much it hurts when the one you once had feelings for tells you they like you.

"Too bad I don't like her then." Gajeel said

"Have someone else you like?" Bixy asked in a low voice. Gajeel smirked. I squeezed his hand and he nodded.

"I do." He said

"Who?" Laxus asked, we all looked at Gajeel, waiting for his answer.

"Oh. My. Mavis. I can't believe I didn't see it until now." Ever whispered, looking from Gajeel, to me and back again.

"You two?" Laxus asked in a low voice. I nodded. "Since when?" He asked.

"Later. We can't really talk freely here." Gajeel said

"How about we all go out to dinner then?" Freed, who I just realized had been quiet until now, said. We nodded and all of us stood and we left the guild. Me and Gajeel letting go of the others hand before anyone watching could see.

We walked to a local restaurant to eat and talk. There, after we had ordered our food, me, Gajeel, Lily and Lisanna told them everything that had happened in the last few months.

Afterward they just shook their heads and smiled.

Gajeel POV

We had just finished telling the others about the last few months. I was glad we had finally told them. I hate hiding things from my friends. But I still agree with Bunny that keeping our relationship a secret from the guild is a good idea, at least until things have calmed down, especially with what happened with Flame brain today. But I also think we should tell them soon. My dragon instincts were claiming in my head earlier when Flame brain confessed to _my_ bunny. I just wanted to rip his head off, and when he attacked her I nearly flipped.

"Gajeel?" Bunnys voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, she frowned at me.

"You okay? You spaced out on us for quiet a while there." She said, I smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." I said, she pouted at me but I could see that she didn't believe me completely but that she would let it go for now. For which I was very great full, since I didn't want to talk about my dragon instincts to mark and clam her while our friends were with us.

We talked for a bit more about what had happened in the guild lately before we all decided to head on home. Lily, who sensed that I had to talk to Bunny, left to go back to the guild for a while longer. Me and Bunny walked back to my house, tho, it might as well have been our shared house with how much of her things were there. And the same could be said about her apartment with how much of my things were there.

"So, what were you thinking of earlier, Gajeel?" Bunny asked, pulling me out of my thoughts yet again. I sighed.

"About what happened with Flame brain earlier and my reaction to it." I said

"But, you didn't do anything." She said, confused.

"Only because I held myself back. I wanted to rip his head off for even being close to you." I said, hoping I wouldn't scare her off with how protective I sounded, and in reality is.

"Why?" She asked, she sounded curious. I sighed again.

"Because my dragon instincts were telling me a potential threat to you were near." I said, I saw her look up at me, biting her lip.

"Why were your instincts calling out so loudly to you to protect me?" She asked

"Because my inner dragon sees you as our future mate." I explained, closing my eyes, both from embarrassment and from fear that I had screwed up everything I had with her by telling her.

Lucy POV

To say I was surprised was an understatement. Gajeel had just admitted to carrying more about me then just a 'I like you' kind of carrying. I smiled and looked up any him, only to frown. Gajeel had his eyes closed and looked like he was waiting for something bad. I reached out my hand and gently took his. He jerked at the contact, but I didn't let go.

"Gajeel, you okay?" I asked, he looked down at me with worry in his eyes. And then I got it. "You are worried that I'm gonna run for the hills because of this." I said, stopping. And since I was still holding on to his hand he had to stop as well.

"I know how independent you are and how proud you are of being able to protect yourself, so I thought that if you knew just how protective I can be, you would want to get away from me as fast as you can." He said, not meting my eyes. I forced him to look at me before answering.

"I already know you are protective, you are a dragon slayer, and all of you are, hell, even Wendy is. But, despite that, you still let me fight, you let me take care of myself and at the same time showing me that you have my back, just like you trust me to have yours. You trust me like no one else has done. You treat me like an equal, not someone that always needs protecting. So tell me, why would I run away from you when you are the best thing that has happened to me? Just because you can be a tad bit overprotective from time to time? I'm fine with that, as long as you realize that I will be just as protective of you if I ever feel the need to be so." I said, holding his gaze with my own. Making sure he understand that I'm serious. He just stared at me, then he pulled me close and just hugged me. I could feel his whole body shaking.

"I thought I would lose you." He said, his face against my shoulder. His voice sounded raw, as if he was close to tears.

"Never. You were there when I needed someone the most, you were the only one who noticed my pain and did something about it. You made me believe in love again, after I had nearly given up. I said as I hugged him back.

"You are amassing, you know that?" He said as he took half a step back, keeping his arms around my waist. I smiled up at him.

"I do my best to be at your level." I said and he laughed.

"Come on, lets go home." He said and put his arm around my shoulders and stated walking towards the house. I smiled.

"So, tell me, what does it mean to be mated and is there anything special we must do to be mates or do we just have to say we are and that's it?" I asked with a smile. He smiled down at me.

"It's not that easy, I'm afraid." He said with a grimace. "We have to exchange blood and magic thru a bite." He said, I felt him stiffen when he said that and I rested my head against his side and he relaxed.

"So, you bite me to draw blood and insert your magic, and then I do the same to you?" I asked, feeling both shocked and exited. He nodded.

"It's to bind us to each other. And you will get my mark where I bite and I will get yours where you bite." He said, I blinked.

"Our marks? And is there a specific place we bite or can it be anywhere?" I asked

"Our marks is something that represent us in some way. And it doesn't mater where we bite, but the most common place is the neck since it's easier to show off so other dragons and dragon slayers will know they are taken." He explained

"You mean, like a star or key for me and a dragon for you?" I asked, intrigued. He nodded.

"Exactly." He said, I smiled up at him.

"Any other effects that I need to know about?" I asked

"From what Metallica told me, it's different for every mated pair. Most, if not all, can draw strength from the other and use a small portion of the others magic. But, other then that, it's different." He explained. I nodded.

"Sounds interesting." I said

"You don't think it's weird, or gross or something like that?" He asked, I shook my head.

"Why should I? It's part of who you are." I said, smiling.

Not long after were we at the house at the edge of the forest.

Gajeel POV

I looked down on my sleeping girlfriend and smiled. She was just amassing. I lied down beside her and pulled her close and closed my eyes.

Shortly after I felt myself fall asleep.

~~~~ AN ~~~~

I hope you liked the latest chapter of To Start Over!

Please R+R. I love hearing what you think about the story and the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nobodys POV

Gajeel and Lucy sat eating breakfast when Lily came down the stairs and in to the kitchen. He smiled at them and started eating his own breakfast.

"I take it you talked over what ever it was that happened." He said, the others nodded. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Gajeel told me what it means to be mated and how it happens." Lucy told him. Gajeel blushed.

"So, he asked you to be his mate?" Lily asked with a smile. But it dropped when Lucy shook her head.

"No, and I don't really know why not." She said, a pout on her face. Gajeel chocked on his tea and stared at her.

"You want me to ask you? Even if we haven't been together for very long? Mating is for life, you know." He said, sounding completely shocked. Lucy smiled at him.

"I wouldn't have put it that way if I didn't." She said, sweetly. Gajeel just gaped at her. He couldn't believe he had heard her right.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to ask." He said, feeling inadequate and small. But Lucy smiled.

"Then don't. Wait until you are ready. I can wait." She said in a soft voice. He smiled at her.

"Thank you." He said, none of them noticed Lily slip from the room with his food to sit down in the living room. He didn't want to intrude on a personal moment, even if he could still hear their conversation.

"You don't have to thank me for it." She said, the she took a deep breath and said the words she had wanted to tell him for a while now.

"I love you, so I would wait until the end of time for you." He voice was soft, and Gajeel could hear the nervousness she tried to hide. He looked in to her eyes and smiled at her.

"I love you too, Lucy." He said and leaned over and kissed her softly. She beamed at him.

Lily smiled to himself in the living room. He was happy for them.

~ After breakfast ~ with Lucy ~

Lucy lay in the bathtub, thinking of what Gajeel had told her during breakfast, and she couldn't help but smile a huge smile.

She dipped her head underwater before grabbing her shampoo.

~ With Gajeel ~

Gajeel was walking towards the guild with Lily when he heard someone call his name, he turned and saw Levy coming towards them. He and Lily looked at each other, their eyebrows raised. When she reached them he asked.

"What?" His voice gruff

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Can we talk alone?" She said, glancing at Lily.

"I will go ahead and tell Lucy you might be a little bit late and ask if we shall pick out a mission for us." Lily said and flew off towards the guild. But as soon as he was out of sight of the small blue haired woman he turned and flew back home to get Lucy and tell her what happened.

"So, what did you want? As Lily said, we are going to pick out our next mission today." Gajeel said. Levy twisted her hands together in front of her and fidgeted before looking up at him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to start dating. I really like you." She said, blushing.

"Sorry, but I have someone else that I like. Someone I have liked for a very long time." He said, Levys eyes grew wide and tears started gathering.

"B-but, I thought you liked me." She whispered, Gajeel shook his head.

"No, I don't. I see you as a guild mate, nothing more, nothing less." He said. The tears spilled over in Levys eyes as she turned and ran away, in the opposite direction of the guild hall.

Gajeel sighed and started walking towards the guild again. When he arrived he looked around and spotted his blond girlfriend standing in front of the mission board, he also noticed that he shoulders were a bit stiff. He walked up to her.

"Hi, how did it go?" She whispered, Gajeel shrugged.

"Down hill for her." He answered

"Ah." She said, then pointed to a paper. He looked it over. It was a small mission to help an old man to move from one end of Magnolia to the other, and the reward was 10.000J + a celestial key. Gajeel nodded and they went and got it approved by Mira.

The mission was easy. Lucy summoned Virgo and she packed everything in just a few minutes and then stored it in the spirit world while Lucy, Gajeel, Lily and the client walked to his new home. There she unpacked and put everything where the client wanted it.

All in all, it took them little over an hour.

Afterward the client, whos name turned out to be Leroy, insisted on treating them to a "small" lunch consisting of spare ribs, pommies and a salad. It turned out he owned a restaurant, so he really liked cooking.

As the three mages left did they promise Leroy that they would keep in touch.

"I like ,him." Lily said

"Me too." Lucy smiled, Gajeel nodded.

"Bunny, regarding what happened earlier with Levy. I told her that I have someone else I like. We won't be able to keep our relationship from the guild for much longer." Gajeel said, Lucy nodded.

"I know. So if you want us to tell them, I will be all for it. I don't like pretending that we are just friends." Lucy said, looking up at him. He smiled down at her.

"Lets tell them tomorrow." He said, taking her hand and squeezing it before letting go. She nodded.

"Sounds good to me. Or if someone asks us about who we like." She said

"Sure." Gajeel said, Lily smiled at them, glad they were finally ready to tell everyone.

When they arrived at the guild they found it in an uproar. That in itself wasn't unusual, what was unusual was that Levy was standing in the middle of the guild, crying against Miras shoulder. When the three mages came in did everyone turn and glare at them.

"What is going on?" Lucy asked

"Why don't you ask the bastard beside you?" Mira said in a cruel voice.

"What have I done?" Gajeel asked with a growl.

"What do you thing?" Mira asked

"If this is about me turning down Levy when she asked me to date her, then I don't understand why you are so pissed off." He said

"Don't understand?" Mira asked, her voice low and dangerous.

"No, I don't. I turned her down because I have someone else I like, which I told her." Gajeel said, that made Mira blink.

"But you said he turned you down in a cruel way and without giving you a reason." She said, looking down at Levy as she took a step back so she could look at her better. All eyes turned to Levy, she started fidgeting while looking around, trying to find a way out.

"Levy, why did you lie?" Lucy suddenly asked

"Because I wanted him to pay for hurting me." Levy suddenly screamed, Mira stepped away from her, disbelief on her face.

"So, you lied to your own family and nearly caused a split within the family?" Makarov voice rang out. Levy cringed, looking guilty.

"I-I..." She stammered, fidgeting.

"I can't overlook this." Makarov said grimly.

"At least tell me who." Left said, turning to Gajeel, looking as if she expected him to tell her he had joked and it was her he liked. He glared at her.

"Not that it's any of your or anyone else business, but I'm dating Bunny, here." He said and put an arm around Lucys shoulders. Lucy put her head against his side and her arm around his waist.

"WHAT?!" The whole guild screamed, shocked.

"Since when?" Mira asked

"A couple months now." Lucy said, blushing slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mira asked

"Because you would have told everyone else, and we wanted to wait until we knew this was something permanent." Lucy explained, Mira nodded. Knowing full well that she was unable to keep from spreading things like that.

"How could you?" Levy screamed, glaring at Lucy.

"Could what?" Lucy asked

"Steel him from me?" Levy screamed

"You told me that there was no one you liked, and the reason I didn't tell you was because you didn't tell me that you were screwing Jet." Lucy said, keeping her temper in check despite Levy screaming at her.

"Still is." Gajeel said, Levy paled.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Levy stammered. Lucy and Gajeel looked at each other.

"All slayers here can smell you two all over each other, you know." Laxus said from the second floor, where he was leaning against the railing. Levy blushed with humiliation.

"Does Jet know that you asked Gajeel out?" Lucy asked, Levys face answered for her.

"But you still stole him from me. If you hasn't been here I would have had a chance. After all, men only go for the big breasted blonds." Levy said cruelly. Lucy just stared at her, shocked. Looking hurt.

SMACK! Lisanna stood where Left had stood just a second ago. Her fist raised. Levy sat on the floor, holding her cheek where Lisanna had punched her.

"Don't you dare speak like that about her. You of all in this guild should know that Lucy isn't just a big breasted blond. She is kind, smart and a great person and friend." Lisanna said, glaring at Levy. Levy looked to the side, unable to look her in the eye. Then she looked at Lucy with anger.

"You will regret this." She seethed. Gajeel took a step forward, stepping between his girlfriend and Levy.

"Don't you dare..." He started, but was interrupted by a barrage of water bullets hitting Levy and an angry voice screaming.

"How dare you threaten Lulu, you little bitch?!" Everyone turned and looked at the owner of the voice and saw a very angry mermaid. Everyone paled and took, a few steps away from Levy.

"She stole the man I like!" Levy screamed, trying to not show how scared she was of Aquarius.

"The man you turned your back to when you chose to start screw around with an other guy. He is a dragon slayer you idiot, did you think he wouldn't know you were with someone else?" Aquarius said, her voice low and filled with hate, floating towards the bluenett on the floor. Glaring at her. Levy started shivering from fear.

"But..." She started, but Aquarius scowled deeper and said.

"Don't you but me, little girl. You fucked this up yourself. So don't go and blame Lulu. All this is entirely your own fault." He voice low and deadly. "And if your guild master can't come up with a good enough punishment for trying to manipulate your guild mates in to hurting one of their own as well as threatening Lulu, well, lets just say that Lulu has a lot of spirits ready to deal it out ourselves, and I will be at the front." She finished, giving Levy her scariest glare, nearly making Levy pass out from fear. Makarov cleared his throat and Aquarius looked at him.

"She will be forbidden from entering the guild and its property for the next 4 months, as well as not be allowed in the S-class exam for the next 2 years and no missions for the next week." He said, everyone gasped. Aquarius nodded.

"And if she do anything to even remotely threaten or hurt Lulu, despite this?" She asked

"As long as there is no permanent damage, you are allowed to deal with it. After all, that is your job as spirits contracted to Lucy." He said, Aquarius nodded again.

"Thank you, master Makarov." She said, then turned to Lucy. "Remember, all of your spirits will have your back, and your sides, whenever you might need us." She smiled and left. Leaving most of the guild in shock. The first to speak was Erza.

"I can't believe Aquarius of all spirits opened her own gate." The others nodded.

"What are you talking about? She has always been able to do so." Lucy said, and when the others looked at her she said. "How else was she able to look after me when I was a kid do you think?" That made the others nod.

"Master, will you really go thru with the punishment you said?" Levy asked, sounding devastated. Makarov nodded.

"Yes, and it will start now. I have to ask you to leave the guild hall. If you wish to take a mission after the next 7 days you will have to ask Mira over a comm. lacrima to get you one." He said, Levy started crying and ran out from the guild. The others looked after her with pain on their faces.

"I wish I could say the punishment was too hard." Mira said and walked back to the bar. The guild nodded before going back to their usual routines.

Lucy and Gajeel walked over to their usual table in the corner while Lily flew over to Carla and Wendy. After a while came Natsu up to them. He glared at Gajeel before turning to Lucy.

"So, you chose Metal head over me. Why?" He asked, trying to stay calm.

"Because he is who he is, and, he was there when no one else was." Lucy said

"I don't like it." Natsu said, he raised a hand to stop Lucy from answering to that. "Are you happy with him?" He asked, Lucy nodded.

"Yes, I am." She said,looking him in the eyes, Natsu nodded with a sad smile.

"That is all I need to know. Take care of her, Gajeel." He said, surprising the couple, and everyone else who heard him.

"I will, you don't have to worry." Gajeel answered. Natsu nodded and left. Gajeel and Lucy looked at each other, confused.

"I wonder what that was all about." Lucy said, shocked.

"No idea, Bunny." Gajeel said, just as shocked. They looked at each other, then shrugged.

~ Time Skip ~ 1 week ~ Lucy POV

Me and Gajeel had just finished our latest mission and I was curled up to Gajeels side in our tent.

"Ne, Bunny, I have something I want to ask you." He said, I looked up at him.

"Yes?" I asked, he took a deep breath, sat up and said.

"Lucy Heartfilia, would you do me the honor of marrying me and be my mate?" He took out box and opened it. Inside it was a beautiful golden engagement ring with a large blood red diamond. I stared at him with tears in my eyes. Then a huge smile broke out and I thew my arms around his neck.

"Yes, yes, yes. I do." I said, he hugged me and then he took my left hand and slid the ring on to my ring finger. It fit perfectly. I beamed up at him. Then I pulled him close and kissed him hard. "I love you so much, Gajeel." I said, he smiled up at me where I sat in his lap.

"And I you, my mate." He said, and pulled me in to an other heated kiss that lead to more steamy things. And I opened myself for him for the first time.

Nobodys POV

A couple of hours later, they lay panting, content and satisfied beside each other.

Gajeel looked at his mark around Lucys neck and smiled. It was a black dragon that coiled around her neck 1 ½ times.

"I like seeing my mark on you." He said, touching it. Lucy smiled and looked at her own mark on his neck. Two crossed golden keys surrounded by a silver star.

"I like seeing my mark on you as well." She said. They both smiled before closing their eyes, cuddling closer and falling asleep.

~~~~ AN ~~~~

That was the last chapter on this story. I hope you liked it. Please review so I know what you thought about it. =D


End file.
